Music in Flashpoint
Below is a list of the songs used in various Flashpoint episodes. This list is rough and in descending order. Season Five Episode 513 – Keep The Peace, Part 2 Finale “Fortress” by Dala Episode 511 – Fit For Duty "Character" by Sheena Grobb Episode 510 – Lawmen "Men With Guns" by Tin Star Orphans Episode 509 – We Take Care Of Our Own "What I See" by Michael Lowman Episode 508 – Forget Oblivion "Come To Life" by Trent Dabbs Episode 507 – Below The Surface "Too Many To Mend" by Libby Weaver Episode 505 – Sons of The Father: "Homage For The Suffering" by Matthew Perryman Jones Episode 504 – Eyes In "We've Got Something" by Adaline Episode 503 – Run To Me "Days To Recall" by Justin Hines Episode 502 – No Kind of Life "Cost Is Too High (Not To Love)" by Adaline Episode 501 – Broken Peace "My Heart Has Wings" by Aengus Finnan SEASON FOUR Episode 401 – Personal Effects "Build You Up" by Kim Taylor Episode 402 – Good Cop "Best Laid Plans" by We The Living Episode 403 - Run, Jaime, Run "Lonely" by Winston Episode 404 – Through The Glass Darkly "Black Winged Bird" by Emm Gryner Episode 405 – The Better Man N/A Library Score Episode 406 – A Day In The Life "A Song About Love" by Clé Bennett Episode 407 – Shockwave Library Score Episode 408 – The War Within "Emergency" by Pigeon Hole "Stripes" by J. Banks "Courage" by Justin Hines Episode 409 – Cost of Doing Business "Keep Dancin'" by Madcap "Somewhere It's Beautiful" by Strada Episode 410 – Wild Card "Everyone Falls" by Beth Thornley Episode 411 – A New Kind Of Life "Ghosts" by Don Dilego Episode 412 – Grounded "Man Inside" by Shirock Episode 413 – A Call To Arms "You Can't Go Back" by Royal Wood Episode 414 – Team Player "Whose Side Are You On?" by Doubting Paris Episode 416 – Blue on Blue "Clearwater" by JR Richards Episode 417 – Priority of Life "Wait" by Broken Fences Episode 418 – Slow Burn "Safe Haven" by Royal Wood SEASON THREE 'Unconditional Love' - First air date - July 16, 2010 End of episode montrage: "Sometimes" by Melanie Horsnell. Website: http://www.myspace.com/melaniehorsnell 'Severed Ties' - First air date - August 6, 2010 End of episode montage: "Save my life" by Johnny BLK. Website: http://www.myspace.com/twina 'Follow the Leader' - First air date - August 13, 2010 End of episode montage: "Will You Be There" by Richard Harris. Website: http://www.myspace.com/richardharrismusic 'Whatever it Takes' - First air date - August 20, 2010 End of episode montage: "Catch Me When I Fall" by Daniel Cage. Website: http://www.myspace.com/danielcage 'The Other Lane' - First air date - September 3, 2010 End of episode montage: "Gravity" by Golden State. Website: http://www.myspace.com/goldenstatetheband 'Jumping at Shadows' - First air date - September 10, 2010 End of episode montage: "Lost and Found" by Kim Taylor. Website: http://kim-taylor.net/ 'Acceptable Risk' - First air date - September 17, 2010 End of episode montage: "Claire De Leah" by Amin Bhatia, Ari Posner, Leah Salomaa 'Collateral Damage' - First air date - January 4, 2011 End of episode montage: "Weightless" by Courtney Jones. Website: http://www.myspace.com/courtneyjonesmusic 'Thicker than Blood' - First air date - January 11, 2011 End of episode montage: "Faded Lights" by Jordan Critz. Website: http://www.myspace.com/jordancritz 'Terror' - First air date - January 18, 2011 End of episode montage: "Goodbye" by Amy Jo Johnson. Website: http://www.amyjojohnson.com/home.html 'No Promises' - First air date - January 25, 2011 End of episode montage: "Revolution of the Sun" by Matthew Barber. Website: http://www.myspace.com/mbarber 'I'd Do Anything' - First air date - Feb. 1, 2011 End of episode montage: "Wave Goodbye" by Mike Schmid. Website: http://www.myspace.com/mikeschmid 'Fault Lines' - First air date - Feb. 6, 2011 Opening montage: "My Mistakes" by Hugh Dillon. Website: http://www.hughdillon.com/ End of episode montage: "Bluff" by Pilot Speed. Website: http://www.pilotspeed.net/ SEASON TWO 'Business As Usual' - First air date - February 27, 2009 End of episode montage: "Search Party," Performed by Wintersleep, written by Paul Murphy, Tim D'eon, Loel Campbell and Jud Haynes. Band website: http://www.wintersleep.com/ 'Fortress' - First air date - March 6, 2009 End of episode montage: "Weightless," as performed by Black Lab, written by Paul Durham and Andy Ellis. Band website: http://blacklabworld.com/ 'Clean Hands' - First air date - March 13, 2009 End of episode montage: "Days Like This," Performed and written by Kim Taylor. Band website: http://www.kim-taylor.net/ 'Aisle 13' - First air date - April 3, 2009 End of episode montage: "Help Me," performed and written by Daniel Cage. Band website: http://www.myspace.com/danielcage 'The Perfect Family' - First air date - April 10, 2009 End of episode montage: "Rain," Performed and written by Jon Heintz. Band website: http://www.jonheintz.com/ 'Remote Control' - First air date - April 24, 2009 End of episode montage: "Shine," written by Brandon Chandler, Josh Schroeder, Hannah Georgas. Performed by Hannah Georgas. Band website: http://www.myspace.com/bandhannah 'Perfect Storm' - First air date - May 1, 2009 End of episode montage: "All Roads Lead Home," Written by James Grundler, Performed by Golden State. Band website: http://www.goldenstatetheband.com/ Song plays while Billy gets beaten up at school: "Open Up Your Eyes," Written by Adrian Craig Blaney, Peter Boshart, Dennis Andrew Napper, Matthew Louis Rahn, Robert William Weir. Performed by TraceNine. Band website: http://www.tracenine.com/ 'Last Dance' - First air date - May 8, 2009 End of episode montage: "Chopin Ballade, " Performed and written by Melanie Doane. Band website: http://www.melaniedoane.com/ Song plays in a restaurant: "Rialto," Performed and written by Kathleen Gorman. Band website: http://www.myspace.com/kathleengorman 'Exit Wounds' - First air date - May 15, 2009 End of episode montage: "Sun Is Shining Down," written by John Grey Higginbotham. Performed by JJ Grey & Mofro. Band website: http://www.mofro.net/ Record label: http://www.alligatorrecords.com/ 'Never Let You Down' - First air date - October 2, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Now The Struggle Has a Name," Performed by: The Tragically Hip. Written by: J. Fay, G. Downie, R. Baker, G. Sinclair and P. Langlois. Website: http://www.thehip.com/ 'Just a Man' - First air date - October 9, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Don't Be Fooled," Performed by: Hugh Dillon. Written by: Hugh Dillon and Chris Osti. Website: http://www.hughdillon.com/ 'Custody' - First air date - October 16, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Start Again," Performed by: Illyun. Written by: Samantha Powell. Website: http://www.myspace.com/illiyun 'Coming to You Live' - First air date - October 23, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Sound of My Voice," Performed by: Jon Heintz. Written by: Jon Heintz. Website: http://www.jonheintz.com/ 'The Farm' - First air date - Oct. 30, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Don't Fall Apart," Performed by: Royal Wood. Written by: Royal Wood. Website: http://www.royalwood.com 'You Think You Know Someone' - Nov. 6, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Gonna Hurt," Performed by: Lee Hester. Written by: Robert Lee Hester. Website: http://www.leehester.com 'The Good Citizen' - Nov. 13, 2009 Source music from Drug Dealer's van: "Hands in the air," Performed by: Matter. Written by: Richard Markmann, Christopher Wagner and Daniel Pinnella. Website: http://www.fervor‐records.com/ Episode closing montage: "Defending our lives," Performed by: Jon Heintz. Written by: Jon Heintz. Website: http://www.jonheintz.com/ 'Behind the Blue Line' - Nov. 20, 2009 Episode closing montage: "Let it go," Performed by: Daniel Cage. Written by: Daniel Cage. Website: http://www.myspace.com/danielcage SEASON ONE 'Scorpio' - First air date - July 11, 2008 End of episode montage: "Fortress," Performed by Dala, written by Sheila Carabine. Band website: www.dalagirls.com Label website: www.bigboldsunmusic.com Bar source music: "Alexandra's Home," performed by Major Grange, written by David Dalrymple and Taylor Knox. Band website: www.myspace.com/majorgrange 'First In Line' - First air date - July 18, 2008 End of episode montage: "Precious Things," performed by Jonathan Seet, written by Jonathan Seet. Band website: seet.ca 'Element of Surprise' - First air date - July 24, 2008 End of episode montage: "Psalm," performed by Hey Rosetta!, written by Tim Baker. Band website: www.heyrosetta.com Label website: www.sonicentertainmentgroup.com 'Asking For Flowers' - First air date - July 31, 2008 End of episode montage: "You Can Rely On Me," Performed by Kim Taylor, written by Kim Taylor. Band website: http://www.kim-taylor.net 'Attention Shoppers' - First air date - August 14, 2008 End of episode montage: "Dancing In-Between" - Listen now! Performed by Amy Jo Johnson, written by Amy Jo Johnson. Band website: http://www.amyjojohnson.com/ 'He Knows His Brother' - First air date - August 21, 2008 End of episode montage: "We Made A Pact," Performed by Hey Rosetta!, written by Tim Baker and Josh Ward. Band website: http://www.heyrosetta.com Label website: http://www.sonicentertainmentgroup.com 'Never Kissed A Girl' - First air date - September 11, 2008 End of episode montage: "Lost At Sea," Performed by Hugh Dillon, written by Hugh Dillon and Chris Osti. Band website: www.hughdillon.com 'Eagle Two' - First air date - January 9, 2009 End of episode montage: "I Am You," Performed by Kim Taylor, written by Kim Taylor, Mike Denneen and AJ Gundell. Band Website: http://www.kim-taylor.net 'Backwards Day' - First air date - January 16, 2009 End of episode montage: "The World Won't Wait," Performed by The Dunes, written by Kevin Pullen and Paul Barry. Band Website: http://www.theduneslive.com http://www.myspace.com/thedunesrock 'Haunting the Barn' - First air date - January 23, 2009 End of episode montage: "Make It Home Tonight," Performed by Jenn Grant, written by Jenn Grant. Band website: http://www.jenngrant.com/ 'Between Heartbeats' - First air date - Febuary 13, 2009 End of episode montage: "Weapon," Performed by Matthew Good.